elderscrollsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Craglorn
Craglorn es una región de Páramo del Martillo, que sin embargo no participa de manera activa en la Guerra de la Alianza que está teniendo lugar en Tamriel durante los acontecimientos de . Fue añadida en la actualización 1 del juego. Descripción Craglorn es una región áspera y desértica, como gran parte de Páramo del Martillo. Al norte se erige el reciente asentamiento minero de Dragonstar, mientras que la mayor ciudad del sur, Elinhir, ha sido tomada por una orden de hechiceros oscuros llamada Magos Lanzadores Negros (Blackcaster Mages). La ciudad que servirá como base a los aventureros de la zona es Belkarth, donde además tienen su base los Observadores de Estrellas, que darán comienzo a la trama de la región. En esta zona, además, hay varias pruebas, mazmorras diseñadas para grupos de doce jugadores que se rigen además por puntuación y tienen resurrecciones limitadas. Al norte podemos encontrar también la Arena de Dragonstar, una arena de varias pruebas consecutivas para grupos de cuatro jugadores. La región fue diseñada en un principio como una zona de aventuras, donde para adentrarse en ella habría que hacerlo en grupos de cuatro jugadores; pero al no haber tenido mucho éxito dicho formato, la rediseñaron para que puediera entrar cualquiera en ella, aunque las mazmorras siguen siendo más apropiadas para grupos que para jugadores individuales. Trasfondo La región no ha participado en la Guerra de la Alianza, pero sin embargo se ha visto envuelta en otros sucesos de gran importancia a nivel de más allá de Tamriel, cuando algunas constelaciones desaparecen. Según una facción de astrónomos basada en Belkarth, los Observadores de Estrellas, se trata de los celestiales, personificaciones de inmenso poder de cada una de las constelaciones. Al parecer La sierpe celestial se ha vuelto contra el resto de constelaciones, atrapando a El mago celestial, El guerrero celestial y El ladrón celestial, y manejando a los dos primeros a su antojo. El mago ha aparecido en Craglorn inferior con un ejército de atronachs a su mando, mientras que El guerrero se ha hecho con Craglorn Superior por medio de un ejército de guerreros yokudanos alzado de entre de los muertos. En ese momento, El ladrón celestial le pide ayuda al Vestigio para librarse de la perversa influencia de La sierpe y restaurar el orden en las estrellas. Lugares Regiones *Región de Belkarth (Belkarth Region). *Región de Elinhir (Elinhir Region). *Craglorn Superior (Upper Craglorn). Ciudades *Belkarth. *Dragonstar. Casas *Domus Phrasticus. *Caverna Desgarro Terrestre (Earthtear Cavern). *Gran salón de Hakkvild (Hakkvild's High Hall). *Arena privada de Elinhir (Elinhir Private Arena). Asentamientos *El archivo del buscador (The Seeker's Archive). Fuertes *Elinhir. *Dominio de Alcance del Cielo (Skyreach Hold). Faros *Rahni'Za, escuela de guerreros. Ruinas *Lágrima de Shada (Shada's Tear). *Cúspide de Alcance del Cielo (Skyreach Pinnacle). Cementerios *Catacumbas de Alcance del Cielo (Skyreach Catacombs). Cuevas *Cicatriz del Hechizo (Spellscar). Jefes de grupo *Declaración de Anka-Ra (Anka-Ra's Avowal). *Prueba de Anka-ra (Anka-Ra's Crucible). *Coraje de Anka-Ra (Anka-Ra's Mettle). *Aprieto de Anka-Ra (Anka-Ra's Plight). *Vigilia de Anka-Ra (Anka-Ra's Vigil). *Mina de nirncrux difunta (Defunct Nirncrux Mine). *Mina de nirncrux abandonada (Neglected Nirncrux Mine). *Mina de nirncrux infestada (Overrun Nirncrux Mine). *Mina de nirncrux saqueada (Pillaged Nirncrux Mine). *Mina de nirncrux aislada (Secluded Nirncrux Mine). *Anomalía firme (Adamant Anomaly). *Anomalía boreal (Boreal Anomaly). *Anomalía ardiente (Conflagrant Anomaly). *Anomalía ciclónica (Cyclonic Anomaly). *Anomalía fulminante (Fulminant Anomaly). Mazmorras *Balamath. *Arenas enterradas (Buried Sands). *Mina Chillido del Cincel (Chiselshriek Mine). *Fortaleza del Exarca (Exarch's Stronghold). *Caverna de Colmillos miedosos (Fearfangs Cavern). *Mercado del abadejo (Haddock's Market). *Aparición de Hircine (Hircine's Haunt). *Los Sepulcros Aullantes (The Howling Sepulchers). *Torre subterránea de Ilthag (Ilthag's Undertower). *Cavernas Loth'Na (Loth'Na Caverns). *Molavar. *Mtharnaz. *Rkhardahrk. *Rkundzelft. *Ruinas de Kardala (Ruins of Kardala). *Nido de la serpiente (Serpent's Nest) *Tumbas de los Na-Totambu (Tombs of the Na-Totambu). *Guarida de Zalgar (Zalgaz's Den). Mazmorras de grupo *Arena de Dragonstar. *Forja de la Raíz Sangrienta (Bloodroot Forge). *Comarca de Falkreath (Falkreath Hold). Pruebas *Archivo aetérico (Aetherian Archive). *Ciudadela de Hel Ra (Hel Ra Citadel). *Sanctum Ophidia. *Arena de Dragonstar. Estaciones de artesanía *Taller de la estrella nacida dos veces (Atelier of the Twice-Born Star). *Estación de paso de Lanista (Lanista's Waystation). Puntos de interés *Puerta de Bangkorai (Bangkorai Gate). *Campamento de la encrucijada (Crossroads Encampment). *Territorio de Inazzur (Inazzur's Hold). *Lago de dientes (Lake of Teeth). *Bodega de Ogondar (Ogondar's Winery). *Dolmen del terreno de prueba (Proving Grounds Dolmen). *Desfiladero del escorpión (Scorpion Ravine). *Mirador de Alcance del Cielo (Skyreach Overlook). *Guarida sumergida (Sunken Lair). *Campamento de Taborra (Taborra's Camp). *Campamento de las Cascadas del Trueno (Thunder Falls Camp). Ermitas *Ermita de Belkarth (Belkarth Wayshrine). *Ermita de Dragonstar (Dragonstar Wayshrine). *ermita de Elinhir (Elinhir Wayshrine). *Ermita del Territorio de Inazzur (Inazzur's Hold Wayshrine). *Ermita del mirador de la montaña (Mountain Overlook Wayshrine). *Ermita del camino arenoso (Sandy Path Wayshrine). *Ermita del archivo del buscador (Seeker's Archive Wayshrine). *Ermita de Lágrima de Shada (Shada's Tear Wayshrine). *Ermita de Alcance del Cielo (Skyreach Wayshrine). *Ermita de Cicatriz del Hechizo (Spellscar Wayshrine). *Ermita del Valle de Cicatrices (Valley of Scars Wayshrine). Lugares sin marca en el mapa *Biblioteca en ruinas - al oeste de Rahni'Za. Misiones Trama principal *''Los Observadores de Estrellas'' (The Star-Gazers). *''La piedra corrompida'' (The Corrupted Stone). *''La llamada del Guerrero'' (The Warrior's Call). *''Ejército elemental'' (Elemental Army). *''Los destrozados y perdidos'' (The Shattered and the Lost). *''El guardián perdido'' (The Missing Guardian). *''El colmillo de la Sierpe'' (The Serpent's Fang). *''Recibir atención'' (Holding Court). *''Nidada reptadora'' (Slithering Brood). *''Una hoja en el viento'' (A Leaf in the Wind). *''El amanecer de la Víbora Exaltada'' (Dawn of the Exalted Viper). *''El guerrero perdido en el tiempo'' (The Time-Lost Warrior). Secundarias *''La gema de las estrellas'' (Gem of the Stars). *''Mensaje desconocido'' (Message Unknown). *''El léxico extraño'' (Strange Lexicon). *''Sangre por sangre'' (Blood for Blood). *''La muerte de Falkreath'' (Falkreath's Demise). Diarias *''Masa crítica'' (Critical Mass). *''La ciudad caída de Shada'' (The Fallen City of Shada). *''La razón por la que luchamos'' (The Reason We Fight). *''Las aguas corren sucias'' (Waters Run Foul). *''El archivo del buscador'' (The Seeker's Archive). *''Poder supremo'' (Supreme Power). *''Las pruebas de Rahni'Za'' (The Trials of Rahni'Za). *''Compromiso: Forja de Raíz Sangrienta'' (Pledge: Bloodroot Forge). *''Compromiso: Comarca de Falkreath'' (Pledge: Falkreath Hold). *''La sangre de Nirn'' (The Blood of Nirn). *''El pasadizo gris'' (The Gray Passage). *''Hierro y escamas'' (Iron and Scales). *''Las almas de los traicionados'' (Souls of the Betrayed). *''Tomados vivos'' (Taken Alive). *''Los colmillos más verdaderos'' (The Truer Fangs). *''Desenjaulado'' (Uncaged). De las pruebas *''Asaltar la ciudadela'' (Assaulting the Citadel). *''La torre del Mago'' (The Mage's Tower). *''El fantasma más antiguo'' (The Oldest Ghost: Launch). Fragmentos de cielo Craglorn Inferior # La lava fluye donde los ayleids caminaban: En Molavar, a la derecha de la entrada en el nivel superior. # En una guarida de arañas metálicas: En Rkundzelft. # Entre los muertos de Yokuda: En las Ruinas de Kardala, en la segunda habitación en el camino a la derecha de la entrada. # Donde la luz del sol penetra en las mazmorras enanas: En Rkhardahrk. # Donde los pescadores no venden pescado: En el Mercado del abadejo. # Donde los túneles esculpidos se encuentran con las cavernas de cristal: En la Mina Chillido del Cincel. # Un mar de dunas bajo la tierra: En las Arenas enterradas. # Bajo la guardia de un centurión: En Mtharnaz. # A la cabeza de la clase: A la derecha de la entrada en Balamath. # En la gruta de las mujeres serpiente: En la guarida de Zalgaz, en la estancia más al norte. # Más allá del pilar del hambre: En las Tumbas de los Na-Totambu. # Aullando a la luna: En la Aparición de Hircine, en el pasillo antes del líder de la manada Sigmund. Craglorn Superior # En el terreno de anidamiento de escamas y engaño: En el Nido de la serpiente. # Mirando desde lo alto un valle de serpientes bajo las cascadas destelleantes: En las Cavernas Loth'Na. # Entre los tesoros del Exarca de Hierro: En la estancia del centro de la Fortaleza del Exarca. # Bajo la torre sobre el risco: En la Torre subterránea de Ilthag. # Entre vientos aullantes y tumbas sin descanso: En Los Sepulcros Aullantes. # Apretada en las fauces de la serpiente de piedra: En la Caverna de Colmillos miedosos. Conjuntos De la zona *Conjunto del Camino del Conocimiento Marcial (Way of Martial Knowledge set) - Armadura ligera. *Conjunto del Camino del Aire (Way of Air set) - Armadura media. *Conjunto del Camion del Fuego (Way of Fire set) - Armadura pesada. De las mazmorras *Forja de la Raíz Sangrienta : Conjunto del Florecimiento Flamígero (Flame Blossom set) - Armadura ligera. *Forja de la Raíz Sangrienta : Conjunto del Bebedor de Sangre (Blooddrinker set) - Armadura media. *Forja de la Raíz Sangrienta : Conjunto del Jardín de la Bruja Cuervo (Hagraven's Garden set) - Armadura pesada. *Forja de la Raíz Sangrienta : Conjunto de Sangre Terrestre (Earthgore set) - Conjunto de monstruo. *Comarca de Falkreath : Conjunto del Descanso del Draugr (Draugr's Rest set) - Armadura ligera. *Comarca de Falkreath : Conjunto del Pilar de Nirn (Pillar of Nirn set) - Armadura media. *Comarca de Falkreath : Conjunto de la Sangre de Hierro (Ironblood set) - Armadura pesada. *Comarca de Falkreath : Conjunto de Domihaus (Domihaus set) - Conjunto de monstruo. De la Arena de Dragonstar *Conjunto del Hábito del Curandero (Healer's Habit set) - Armadura ligera. *Conjunto de las Vestiduras de la Maestría de Destrucción (Robes of Destruction Mastery set) - Armadura ligera. *Conjunto de la Mente del Arquero (Archer's Mind set) - Armadura media. *Conjunto de la Fortuna del Lacayo (Footman's Fortune set) - Armadura pesada. De las pruebas *Archivo aetérico: Conjunto del Mago Curandero (Healing Mage set) - Armadura ligera. *Archivo aetérico: Conjunto de la Serpiente Rápida (Quick Serpent set) - Armadura media. *Archivo aetérico: Conjunto del Guerrero Defensor (Defending Warrior set) - Armadura pesada. *Ciudadela de Hel Ra: Conjunto del Mago Destructivo (Destructive Mage set) - Armadura ligera. *Ciudadela de Hel Ra: Conjunto de la Serpiente Venenosa (Poisonous Serpent set) - Armadura media. *Ciudadela de Hel Ra: Conjunto del Guerrero Enloquecido (Berserking Warrior set) - Armadura pesada. *Sanctum Ophidia: Conjunto del Mago Sabio (Wise Mage set) - Armadura ligera. *Sanctum Ophidia: Conjunto de la Serpiente de Dos Colmillos (Twice-Fanged Serpent set) - Armadura media. *Sanctum Ophidia: Conjunto del Guerrero Inmortal (Immortal Warrior set) - Armadura pesada. *En todas: Conjunto del Mago Infalible (Infallible Mage set) - Armadura ligera. *En todas: Conjunto de la Serpiente Rabiosa (Vicious Serpent set) - Armadura media. *En todas: Conjunto del Guerrero Eterno (Eternal Warrior set) - Armadura pesada. De artesanía Estos podrán ser fabricados en cualquier clase de armadura. *Conjunto del Camino de la Arena (Way of the Arena set). *Conjunto de la Estrella Nacida Dos Veces (Twice-Born Star set). Cartas relacionadas *Rapiñadora de Craglorn. Curiosidades *Al principio de su lanzamiento, Craglorn era una zona de aventuras en la que había que entrar con un grupo de avetureros. Pero con el lanzamiento de The Elder Scrolls Online: One Tamriel fue rediseñada para ser accesible para todos los jugadores sin necesidad de ir en grupo, también debido a las opiniones negativas recibidas por el anterior modelo. Apariciones * . * (solo mencionado). en:Craglorn ru:Краглорн Categoría:Online: Regiones Categoría:Online: Lugares de Páramo del Martillo Categoría:Online: Lugares de Craglorn